


Love Struck

by VertigoReader101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura gets bitten and falls for Keith, Clingy Allura, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everyone still thinks Lance likes Allura, Fluff, Humor, Keith and Lance already are kinda dating but not official yet, Kissing, Light Angst, Lovebug AU, Lovebug AU with a twist, M/M, Protective Allura (Voltron), Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Set during their roadtrip, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoReader101/pseuds/VertigoReader101
Summary: On their way to Earth, the team stops for camp on a jungle-like planet. Allura gets bitten by a lovebug and falls for Keith who is very much uncomfortable about the situation because A) he's super gay and 2) he's kinda in an unofficial relationship with LanceThe two boys must figure out their relationship all the while being rudely interrupted by a love struck and very clingy Allura.------Suddenly, her eyes shone a bright blue light, a luminescent glow that calmed down almost as fast as it arrived. Allura blinked a few times and her surprised face quickly turned calm and flushed, her voice soft.“You’re really handsome.”“...What.”
Relationships: Keith & Allura, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 334





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Another secret relationship AU because they're one of my favourites and the fandom is lacking them. This is going to be very laid back, usually I write everything before hand then I post it but for now I only have this. Do not fret though, because I intend on posting regularly and I have a rough idea of where I want this to go. I'm very excited to post again and I hope you will enjoy this journey with me!

The air was thick in the jungle-covered planet the team had decided to rest on. Which wasn’t good for any of them because of how freaking humid it was especially with these damn armor. Good thing was that Keith could let out his anger by thrashing at the vines with his sword as the team looked for some food and water. 

“Ugh, I hate it here.” Pidge groaned from the back of the group, kicking at the fallen branches and scattered rocks that lie between the towering trees.

Only three of them were going to go out into the forest but things quickly changed. Once Coran started telling the same story about who-cares-anymore for the hundredth time, Team Voltron ran away as fast as they could leaving Krolia, Kosmo and Romelle behind. 

“I hear some water from a distance, it shouldn’t take too long.” Allura reassured with her usual grace even though she just swatted at a pink bug making it fly into a tree and dying on impact. 

Lance huffed from right beside him and he was chopping down the thick vines with his own Altean broadsword, which was also very hot and oh boy look away Keith before your face gets any more red. “How can we be sure to trust your alien hearing?”

“I’m sorry that your ugly human ears are practically useless.”

“Ooh, burn.”

“Shut it Pidge, you have the same ears as me.”

“Can we just hurry this up,” Hunk spoke, cowering closely to Shiro who looked like he was just enjoying the walk. “I’m getting creepy vibes from this place.”

“Great,” Lance scoffed. “Hunk is getting creepy vibes which means we’re totally getting killed.”

“If the heat doesn’t get us first.” Keith muttered as he agressfully hacked at an especially thick vine and then swiped at his sweaty forehead.

“Cheer up team,” Shiro spoke up in his all mighty team leader voice. “We’ll get everything we need before you know it... Also I call dibs on getting the first cup of water once it’s cleaned.”

“What!?”

“No fair!”

“But I’m dying!”

“Hey, I just was resurrected from the dead. I’m calling dibs whether you like it or not.”

The team paused, then groaned in reluctant agreement before they advanced through the thicket.

They eventually reached the water source which was a small lake with a waterfall gently making ripples in the crystal water. They all sighed in relief, taking in the bright sunlight that created a rainbow effect on everything it landed on. The flowers were huge and sparkled gold, while the oddly shaped fish jumped out of the water like dolphins. 

Keith would’ve considered camping out here instead if it weren’t for his dying need to be in the air conditioning of his lion.

“It’s beautiful.” Allura sighed with bright eyes.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Pidge flew past her and started to collect the water in all the jars she’s been carrying on her back. “Let's get the water and get outta here.”

Keith bent down to help her collect the water, watching how it sparkled. He took some in his hands and flicked it at Pidge’s face who flinched at the sudden attack.

“If I weren’t sweating through my suit right now I’d attack you.” She deadpanned and Keith only flicked at her again as a response.

“Chill out Pidge.”

Lance snorted while Pidge rolled her eyes. “I think you’ve been hanging out with Lance too much lately, you’re starting to make puns.”

Lance flicked his imaginary long hair over his shoulder. “Can’t help it for being so charming that Keith can’t get away from me.”

Keith rolled his eyes and flicked some water at the other boy giving him a deadpan glare. “Yeah, super charming.”

Hunk came from behind them, carrying many of his own jars but filled with orange berries. “Now that you mention it, you two have been spending quite a lot of time together when we have down time.”

Keith and Lance share a look and he can see the amusement in those blue eyes. There was mutual understanding that only they knew about and just thinking about it sent butterflies in his chests. Keith turned to their other friends and shrugged. “Guess we’re making up for lost time.”

Lance sat back, crossing his legs lazily. “Yeah, and we were getting pretty close when Keith first became the team leader.”

He tried to not focus on the guilt that rose in his stomach by that comment. Even when Lance reassured him after their long discussion about it when he got back, Keith could never take back the time they lost because of him.

Pidge hummed and gave them an analyzing stare. “Huh, I never realized till now.”

“Hey guys,” Hunk was looking into the forest, concern plastered on his face. “Do you hear that buzzing?”

They all went quiet to hear whatever Hunk was talking about and there was in fact a low buzzing sound that was slowly getting louder. 

Allura started to fill the bags with the jars in a rush. “It sounds like bugs. They’re getting closer.”

Keith helped Pidge get the jars of water in the bag and they all huddle in preparation for what could be a dangerous situation. They held their breaths, bayards drawn and ready for a fight with a giant raging bug that was getting louder and louder. Trees near them started to shake and birds flew from their nests with squawks.

Then suddenly a swarms of pink bugs broke through the thicket and took over the clearing. The swarm looked like one large monster as it flew forward in an angry buzz. The pink mass surrounded them and all they could do was swing and shoot at them as they attacked.

Keith couldn’t see anything except for the angry pink bugs that were so close to his face that he could feel the batting of their wings. The weird part was that it didn’t last long, only a few seconds of swarming the team, they left in an angry flutter going the direction they came from. 

He blinked helplessly as they all disappeared and there was no sign of a single pink bug.

“Well that was weird.” Lance said, voicing everyones thoughts out loud.

Keith looked around to make sure his team were all okay, all of them seemed flustered and confused but they didn’t look hurt. He shared a long look with Lance and they shared the same concern and reassurance for each other and Keith felt himself relax.

Then he heard a groan and turned around to see Allura sway on her feet and almost collapse on the ground if he didn’t catch her mid-fall. That sent everyone into a panic, surrounding the princess in concern. She was limp in his arms, staring out at nothing, eyes flickering like they can’t seem to focus.

“Allura! Allura are you okay?!” Keith asked sternly, trying to get her attention.

She only hummed in response and he continued to call out to her and sit her up better. Finally, she glanced up and made eye contact.

Suddenly, her eyes shone a bright blue light, a luminescent glow that calmed down almost as fast as it arrived. Allura blinked a few times and her surprised face quickly turned calm and flushed, her voice soft.

“You’re really handsome.”

“...What.”

* * *

Getting back to camp was a hassle, first was the uncomfortable compliments Allura kept dishing out about how “adorable” or “strong” Keith was. Then it was her constant clinginess, arms wrapping around him like a vice and giggling into his ear. He was practically carrying her through the jungle, an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

“Wow, I’ve never seen Keith give attention to a girl before.” Pidge teased, which was something her and Lance were actively doing and if Allura wasn’t clinging to him right now he’d jump them both.

“Be nice, Pidge. This is a very uncomfortable situation for him and we should be respectful.” Then there is Shiro and Hunk who are blessings to the alien kind. “Besides, it’s not like he realized any girls were flirting with him.”

Never mind. Shiro is dead and Hunk lives. It has been decided.

“Girls don’t flirt with me.” Keith scowled while moving Allura’s hand away from his face.

Pidge laughed. “Are you kidding me. Almost every banquet we go to someone flirts with you but you’re too oblivious to notice.”

Lance nudged his arm and gave him a smirk. “Every girl at the Garrison was fawning over you too. Guess you’re just irresistible.” The wink Lance sent him caused his face to flush and Keith had to look away but was met with Allura’s creepy lovestruck smile.

“Makes sense because of how cute he is.” Allura then poked his nose and giggled which made his body squirm with unease. “Don’t worry about them, my love, I’ll get rid of everyone who gets in our way.”

Keith froze and turned to Lance with the most horrified look he could muster. “Help me.”

When Coran saw Allura’s state, he immediately knew what was going on. After asking a few questions, he has come up with a conclusion that she was bitten by one out of two bugs that would have affected her this way.

“Either a Cornavier, which makes the victim hallucinate until they slowly slip into a maniacal state or an Alokina, which makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see.”

“Don’t know which is better.” Keith muttered under his breath and Shiro elbowed his side in retaliation. 

Allura gasped and her grip on his waist tightened. “How dare you try to injure my sweet darling Keith. If you try hurting him again I will personally throw you into the abyss of space.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide as they stared at the princess glaring daggers at Shiro who took a step back and put his one arm in the air as surrender. 

Coran let out a methodical hum. “Seems like the Alokina. Did you happen to see Allura come into contact with any bugs before the swarm came?”

Keith then remembered. “She killed one of the pink bugs as we were walking to the lake.”

The man nodded and smiled widely. “Good news! Alokina are very protective over their kin so that means Allura was bitten by the Alokina!”

“How is that good news?!” Keith yelled, pushing Allura’s hand away from his face.

“Because that means she's not going to die! Don’t worry number four, it’ll only take about a quintent before it’s all warn off!”

A week. A week of having to deal with a lovesick Allura who is overprotective and obsessively clingy. Keith was already preparing for the most uncomfortable and embarrassing week of his life, which thank Voltron that they have to be travelling in their lions separately or he might combust. Cause really, how much time will they actually be spending time out of their lions? It’ll be fine, he’s going to be okay. 

“I love you so much.”

Nope, he’s gonna die.


	2. Three Taps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only cute klance moments

Keith hesitated before knocking on the Red Lion’s jaw which immediately opened with a quiet groan. He climbed in and ran his hand slowly on the inside of her jaw feeling the warmth emanating from her conscious and into his palm. There was a sense of calm that she blanketed over him whenever he was anxious, even after transferring to the Black Lion.

Red purred, a sound that she reminds him of even without being aboard, a reassurance that nothing has changed and she still cares for him. Keith could not be more grateful for her consistency in his life and likes to think she let Lance in so quickly because of Keith’s trust and feelings for the other boy.

Allura was sent into a healing pod that’s in the Blue Lion so Coran can find data about her current internal state caused by the Alokina. He told the team that she’ll be in there all night and keep her in there all morning so they could capture an Alokina bug for research without her interfering.

Red growled through their connection, a reassurance that Allura would be okay and for him to not worry.

“Thanks girl.” He murmured close to the red metal. 

The doors opened into her cockpit and he saw Lance’s feet perched up on the dashboard.

“Hey.”

Lance yelped and sprung up onto his feet but not without almost falling. Keith hid his amusement but it seemed he didn’t do a good job by how Lance was glaring at him.

“I gotta talk to Red about just letting you in without telling me.”

Keith shrugged and leaned against the door. “I told her to not say anything.”

Lance rolled his eyes and rested a hand on the chair. “Of course you do and of course she listens to you more than me.”

They share a smile and for a moment just stare. Keith took in the other boy who was only wearing the black undersuit which was slightly zipped open so he could peel it from his neck. Keith contemplated whether he should get closer or stay put. The door was a safety net to keep still and not do something stupid like trip over his feet. Lance wasn’t moving either so it couldn’t be all that weird, right?

“So, um-”

“Hey, so-”

They paused and in unison began laughing at their awkwardness. Lance ran a hand through his hair making it a mess then offered it to Keith. “Come here.”

Keith moved off the door and walked over to Lance, far too aware of his own movements. The other boy grabbed the bottom of his chest plate and tugged it playfully. “Why are you still in this stiff thing? Take it off.”

Keith queried an unimpressed eyebrow to which Lance scoffed at. “Just do it dummy. I won’t look if you’re so self-conscious.” 

With huff of breath Keith began to take off his leg armor meanwhile Lance took a seat on the armrest. It took him a total of seven seconds before giving up and looking over at Keith. It wasn’t a surprise to Keith he wouldn’t be able to look away the whole time but it didn’t stop his face from flushing a light pink.

Lance began talking when Keith was still working on his arm plates, the armor weirdly enough more difficult to take off than put on. “This Allura thing is pretty crazy, huh? Kinda funny though to see you so uncomfortable.”

“I’m glad my discomfort is causing you happiness.” Keith tossed the armor at the pile he was building. 

Lance chuckled. “It’s just funny to see Allura, a calm and powerful princess tripping over a helpless gay.”

“I just hope I don’t have to deal with her any more than I have to. Just a week and then I’ll be free. Quiznack, the latch is stuck.”

“Lemme help.” Lance reached out, peeling Keith’s fingers off the latch of the chestplate and began to unclasp it easily. His face gave off a smug grin and Keith lightly smacked his arm. Keith pulled the chestplate over his head and tossed it into the pile.

“Hold your hair up.” Lance demanded and Keith found himself bunching up his hair without thinking about it and stepped in between his legs to get closer. Warm fingers touched the back of his neck sending a chill down Keith’s spine. Lance unzipped the suit just enough for him to roll down the neck to match his. 

His slender fingers reached up to cup Keith’s jaw, touch light as a feather and he could feel his face heat up especially from the intense stare those blue eyes were giving him.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance’s voice was a whisper only meant for them and Keith’s heart fluttered.

His response was a quaint nod and Lance’s hand led him down for their lips to meet. It was simple and cautious, an inexperience that was shared between them both but mostly noticeable from Keith unfortunately. Like very noticeable.

Lance broke into a soft chuckle, breaking it off and Keith looked at him in concern. “Sorry mi alma, it’s just that you’re so awkward. You’d think you’d already be comfortable after we’ve kissed many times already.”

Keith scoffed. “It’s only been six times.”

“So you’ve been counting.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows earning a smack at his side. “Ouch, you abuse me alot for being my Almost Kinda Boyfriend.”

“Will you stop calling me that?”

“Not until we’re officially boyfriends.” Lance poked Keith’s nose and he flinched backwards so Lance grabbed his waist to pull him closer. “Anyways, I think your inability to kiss is a huge positive! It means that you just gotta practise more with me and soon we’ll both be professionals.”

Keith snorted. “Hey, no, don’t snort at that. You’ve got a lot to learn about being comfortable with human contact and by the time we defeat the Galra Empire and become boyfriends you’ll be a natural and actually initiate contact.”

“I initiate contact!” Keith defended himself loudly.

“Oh really? Then why are your arms just hanging like a Barbie doll?”

Keith looked down just to make sure that his arms were in fact hanging uselessly like a Barbie doll. Which they were. So, not knowing what to do with them, he awkwardly raised them while quickly debating where to put them. Cross them maybe? No, no that’s what he always does and that’s not initiating contact. Lance’s face? No that’s weird.

He settled on putting them on Lance’s broad shoulders but quickly realized how awkward that felt and moved them to his waist. Keith let out a sigh of relief, happy with his decision and looked up at Lance to see if he was proud of him but instead he saw that Lance was desperately trying to not burst out laughing. 

“It’s not funny.”

“But it is!” Lance finally bursted, an uncontrollable laughter taking over him, his shoulders drawing forward like all the other times he’d laugh this hard. It was really cute. Lance finally calmed down but not after one other burst of laughter and then let out a sigh. He looked up for their eyes to meet and his expression was so soft and filled with a warmth that Keith has been trying to get used to in the past four weeks since the beginning of their road trip. 

“I’m happy that you’re trying though. I know how hard this whole thing is for you, showing your feelings and all, but that’s why we’re taking this slow. We’ve been catching up on what we’ve missed and in no time you’re gonna be able to kiss me without your arms hanging like a sack of potatoes.”

Keith smiled. “You’re making up a lot of metaphors for my arms.”

“I can’t repeat the same metaphor in a row Keith, that’s like practically illegal in the writing world.”

Keith rubbed his sides with his thumbs, a simple gesture that hopefully tells Lance his feelings. Suddenly, Lance gasps with excitement and squeezed Keith’s shoulder with a happy little jiggle of his body. 

“I have an idea! Whenever you don’t know how to tell me your emotions, just tap me like three times to let me know you’re happy. I read that somewhere a few years ago on Instagram.”

The idea was good, something Keith could actually do comfortably for the time being and it was something small and easy to do without the constant doubt he usually has when showing his feelings. So, Keith smiled sweetly and nodded, giving Lance three gentle taps on his ribs.

Lance beamed at the gesture and swiftly stood up, their bodies bumping into each other. Before Keith could take a step back, Lance smacked a quick kiss on his cheek before grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the cockpit. 

They entered a small space where Lance had his bed laid out along with his headphones, tablet and a few boxes that’s filled with trinkets that he’s collected over the years in space. There was a distant sound of Kaltenecker mooing from another room that’s located deeper into the Red Lion.

Lance situated himself under the blankets of his bed, back against the wall and patted the space next to him with happy eagerness. “Spend the night. Krolia and Shiro are probably asleep by now and won’t notice you’re gone.”

Keith sighed, mostly because Lance was acting like Keith hasn’t been sneaking into the Red Lion to sleep with him during the past two and a half weeks. So he sat on the small bed leaving them no choice but to have their whole sides touching and draped the blanket over his legs.

Lance yawned and stretched his arms out high and let one rest lazily over Keith’s shoulder. Keith raised an eyebrow, fully knowing what Lance just did but the boy pretended he didn’t just use the most stupidly cliche move on him. “This okay?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay. Actually I wanted to ask you how you feel about the whole Allura thing?”

“I already told you earlier; It’s super funny.”

Keith played with the hem of the blanket, picking at a certain loose thread. “I know, but is there nothing else? I don’t want you to feel weird about it.”

The hand that’s around him rubbed up and down his arm. “It’s cute that you’re concerned about my feelings but I promise I’m okay with it. She only loves you because of the bug and also I know if it wasn’t, that you’re way too gay to return her feelings.” Lance placed a quick kiss on Keith’s head. “And I know when you say I love you to someone it’s not something you take lightly.”

Keith’s face heated up at the mention of love. When things settled down and the team went on the road trip, the duo had time to talk and that’s when Keith confessed. After two years of being stuck in the abyss with only his mother who’d he just met and no contact with his team, Keith grew restless. Two years of thinking about Lance, about their relationship and how he left their friendship behind to join the blades full time.

With help of his mother and the constant memories given to him by the abyss of Lance, Keith realized his feelings. Two years of torcher, of not being able to tell Lance and never knowing when that will be nor if it ever will.

So when they were finally able to talk, just the two of them with no one else around, Keith confessed. 

// “I like you.”

“Cool bud, I like you too.”

“Wha- no, well yes but I meant I like you like you.”

“...like romantically?”

“Yes? Like I love you.”

“...excuse me for a sec I need to go scream into a pillow.”

“What? Lance where are you going?...Did, did you actually just scream into a pillow?”

“Okay I’m back Imma kiss you now.”

“Wha-” //

So now, here in Lance’s arms, Keith laid his head on his shoulder.

“How about you, how are you feeling mi alma?”

“I’m okay. I mean, it was super weird. I have trouble having all this attention from you, someone I actually like, so getting that from Allura is strange.”

“You’re gonna be okay mi alma, I’ll be here to distract her whenever you’re overwhelmed.”

“My knight in shining armor.” Keith nuzzled into his neck. “Thank you Lance.”

“Anything for you mi alma.” Lance landed another kiss on his head and Keith felt a need to give him his own form of affection.

So, Keith took Lance’s hand that is resting on his shoulder and gave it three taps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi alma=my soul


	3. "He's beefier than you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They capture a bug and Allura asks questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, lately I've been focusing on finishing another klance fic that I've now released the first chapter of. Go check out Lost Boys which is a canon childhood friend au!  
> Enough of me shamelessly promoting myself, go enjoy!

Keith was able to wake up early before anyone else woke up. With a quick peck to Lance’s lips, he left the Red lion. He was lucky enough to have just gotten into Black’s cockpit when Shiro and Krolia walked in with yawns.

“You’re up early.” Shiro observed while Krolia kissed Keith’s head and moved to the pilot seat.

Keith shrugged. “Or are you just late?”

Shiro gave him a deadpan stare and was probably about to say a comeback but then Coran came onto the screen. “Good morning paladins! We better get a move on to capture an Alokina before Allura wakes up!” His face disappeared.

Keith let out a sigh and fixed his armor before they left the lion to group up with the rest of the team. Hunk was still yawning, Pidge was rubbing her eyes and Lance sent Keith an enthusiastic wink. Romelle and Coran looked like they’ve gotten twenty hours of sleep by how hyper they seemed.

“How’s Allura doing?” Keith asked Coran as they all sat down around the dead campfire.

“She’s doing just fine, but won’t be in the pod for much longer so a group of you must go out to get the Alokina before she tries anything!”

Keith did not want to know what Coran meant by that. “I’m going.” He claimed and stood up to get a jar for catching that stupid love bug.

Lance and Pidge also stood up to offer help and they reentered the forest. It wasn’t the best idea to go back to the forest where the Alokina may still be pissed off about Allura brutally murdering their kin, but it was their best option for now.

They had walked for ten minutes before Pidge gasped and the two boys jumped in surprise while whipping out their weapons in ready stances. Pidge pointed over to a tree where a bright pink bug sat on a branch. It was taller than arm's reach and the bug started to move up the tree.

“Quick, Lance get on Keith’s shoulders!” Pidge yelled.

“Why can’t I be the one lifting Keith?!”

“Because he’s beefier than you, now hurry up!”

Keith snickered while Lance pouted. Keith crouched down and Lance slung his legs over his shoulders. They wobbled when Keith stood up but both quickly centered themselves. Keith walked up to the tree as close as possible while Lance attempted to trap the pink bug in a jar.

“To the left.” Lance whispered loudly so as to not scare the bug. “A little more aaaaand got it!”

They all cheered in victory and Keith even ran around in circles with Lance still on his shoulders just to scare the other boy. Getting him down from his shoulders was easy and they all leaned in to stare at the pink Alokina who was pawing at the glass in an attempt to get out.

“Should we throw some leaves in there so it can eat?” Pidge wondered out loud.

Lance hummed. “Sure, but we gotta be fast.”

They plucked a few leaves from the tree that the Alokina was previously climbing and hastily put it in the jar with anxious spurts of panic.

“What if the Alokina bite us because we kidnapped one of them?” Keith asked while tapping on the glass.

They all winced and Pidge held the jar extra tight. “Then we better not linger around, common!”

They ended up running out of the forest just to be safe if the swarm of bugs did come to bite them. The rest of the team were still at camp but there were shouts that sounded very worrisome. 

Hunk and Krolia were both holding onto an awake and struggling Allura for dear life. Even a bulky dude like Hunk and a Galra like Krolia could barely hold onto the Altean princess.

“He’s going to be back soon!” Shiro told Allura who didn’t look like she was listening at all. “It’s dangerous if you go in there!”

The trio who just came onto the scene gave each other nervous looks. “Uh,” Lance started as he looked at Keith. “I think he’s talking about you.”

That did not make Keith feel better, especially when he heard a loud gasp coming from Allura.

“My love!” She cried out with a wide smile. Body slamming Hunk and Krolia away, she bolted towards Keith like a scene that came straight from a horror movie.

Allura lunged at him, making Keith stumble backwards. Her arms were wrapped tight around him to the point where he could barely breathe. She nuzzled his neck and let out a content hum.

“I was worried about you, my love. Don’t leave me again.”

“Uhh,” Keith said eloquently with his arms hovering awkwardly around her body. “Sorry?”

“It’s okay, I just won’t let you out of my sight ever again. You’re stuck with me forever and always.”

The way she said it made it seem like that was a dream come true, something that’s good and was what Keith wanted. All it did however, was make him dread his very existence.

They ate breakfast, which was proven difficult for Keith because Allura was clinging to him the entire time. Then, when they had to leave and get into the lions, Allura very loudly refused to separate from Keith. It took a lot of convincing and Shiro picking her up and abandoning her in the Blue lion for her to stay.

That didn’t stop her however and Keith was very irritated to see her calling him on the lion’s com.

“Shouldn’t you answer her?” Shiro asked from beside him.

“Then she’s going to wanna talk to me for hours and it’s not like I can make an excuse to hang up. It’s best to just ignore her.”

“That’s not the most wise idea,” His mother said, not very helpfully. “It might have a negative effect on her brain and body.”

“Great,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Now you’re making me feel guilty.”

Shiro laid his only hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave him a pitiful smile. “I know this isn’t ideal, but there’s a potential of harming Allura if you’re going to continue ignoring her.”

Keith slumped in his seat and crossed his arms. “I hate that you’re both right. If I need help, you gotta save me.”

Shiro chuckled. “Okay, our password will be...spaghetti.”

“Oh I love spaghetti,” Krolia said with a soft smile. “Your father had to teach me how to twirl it around a fork because I kept trying to stab it.”

The brothers both laughed. It was nice to hear things about his mom and dad’s relationship, even the smallest things. The reminder that they loved each other gave him comfort and closure.

“I get that you’re both mother and son,” Shiro started. “But sometimes it’s scary just how alike you two are.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, my dad told me that once and at the time I wasn’t sure if that was an insult or not.”

Krolia looked disgruntled at that and Keith quickly tried to reassure her. “Now I know it’s not an insult. Now I just find it kinda creepy.”

Krolia’s face scrunched up, but before she could say anything, the com flashed and instead reading Allura’s name, it was Coran. Keith accepted the call and revealed a displeased Coran.

“Number three, why is Allura crying to me about how you don’t want to talk to her?”

Keith groaned. “Ugh, she won’t leave me alone.”

“Call her back, number three, this is not safe for her.” He looked serious, which was strange to see but it made sense because of how protective he is of Allura.

“Sorry Coran, I’ll call her right now.”

Coran looked pleased by this. “Good, keep her happy my boy!” Then he disappeared and Keith let out a tired sigh and glared up at his brother and mom. 

“Don’t forget spaghetti.” They both nodded with smirks on their know-it-all faces.

Keith called the Blue lion and Allura immediately responded with her nose and eyes tinted red. 

“Keithy!” He internally cringed at the nickname. “Why didn’t you answer me?”

“Sorry princess, I was talking to Krolia and Shiro about something important.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “Oh, well what were you talking about that was so important?”

Keith froze and glanced over to his family members who were now slowly retreating, “Uh, spaghetti!” He was then betrayed by his own family as they left him alone.

Allura squinted her eyes in confusion, something she did often whenever one of them would make a human reference. “What is a spaghetti?”

There was no way Keith could tell her the truth or else she would be offended that he ignored her because of a food and then cry about it to Coran. Keith has never seen Coran angry and he was not willing to find out.

“Oh, um it’s a thing on Earth. It’s a...form...of...battle, yup, that’s what it is.”

Allura’s face lit up. “Oh, how does it work then? Will it work against the Galra?”

Keith nodded, not able to look her in the eyes and instead focusing on the V on her suit. “Yeah, it works great on the Galra. Super effective, but I’ll tell you about it later, you’re probably tired of talking about battle strategies.” His chuckle was weak.

Allura’s expression turned soft. “You’re so considerate, Keithy.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, so what do you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, well I was hoping to get to know you better. I’ve just realized that we don’t have many conversations.”

Keith chuckled awkwardly. “You don’t wanna know anything about me. There’s nothing to say.”

Allura shook her head. “Nonsense, you are very interesting, why do you think I love you?”

“If you don’t know anything about me, how do you love me?”

Allura’s face scrunched up. “Because I just am, do I need an explanation?”

Keith sighed and thought about how loving Lance took a lot of time and effort to grow, so he lied. “I guess not. What do you wanna know?”

Allura beamed and sat up on her seat. “What’s your favourite flower?”

“That’s your question?” Keith asked, confused but Allura just nodded enthusiastically. “Well, I never really thought about it but I like cacti flowers I guess. They remind me of home. Oh um, cacti are these plants on Earth that only grow in the desert and they have spikes on them. The flowers they grow are very colourful.”

For someone who doesn’t understand what a cactus is, Allura was smiling like Keith told her Zarkon was dead. “I can’t wait to see what it looks like.”

It sounded so genuine that it took Keith by surprise. He wondered if it was going to be like that for the entire week, where Allura says things like she is actually in love with Keith. The idea didn’t sit well with him.

They continue for probably two hours of Allura asking him small and innocent questions like what his favourite food was (chicken nuggets), favourite planet they visited (Olkarion), favourite animal (Mothman). Keith was laughing as he said the last one and Allura looked very confused by what it was and why Keith seemed so amused by it.

“So he’s half human and half moth which is a furry insect with wings?”

“He also has abbs.” 

It was actually really fun to talk to her and she seemed relatively normal except for whenever she’d look at him with dreamy eyes or laugh at one of his jokes a little too loudly to be normal. She’d also sometimes spit out compliments out of the blue even if he wasn’t doing anything interesting.

“You’re so brave.” She sighed and he could’ve sworn he saw real hearts in her eyes.

Keith cocked an eyebrow. “For punching Griffin in the face? Usually you would scold me for something like that.”

Allura rolled her eyes playfully. “Well yes, but I bet you looked super hot.”

Okay, fun is over, Keith was officially uncomfortable and would like to escape now. Would it be weird if he just suddenly yelled out “spaghetti”?

Thankfully, he was saved by Lance who looked so gorgeous not only because he’s his Almost Kinda Boyfriend but because he’s now Keith’s saviour. 

“Hey, lovebirds.” Never mind, he could drown for all Keith cared. “Don’t wanna interrupt but we got a distress signal coming from a planet just a few dobash away.”

Allura turned serious, something Keith didn’t know could happen in her state. “Of course, we must go there immediately.”

Lance winked. “Sure thing princess.” Then he was gone.

“Well, we better hang up now.” Keith suggested.

Allura pouted and slouched in her chair. “Yes, it seems we have to. We’ll see each other on the planet. I love you.”

The three words sent him into panic and he began reaching for the end call button. “Yeah, you too!”

Allura’s surprised face disappeared and Keith slumped into his seat with relief. It took a moment of recuperating, but Keith finally called out for Krolia and Shiro to tell them the situation and began flying in the direction of the planet.

A planet needs his help, there was no time to focus on those three words that seemed to be tossed around too damn easily.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you go check out my new fic, Lost Boys!


	4. Glass Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a glass bender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long again....I wanted to write out the plot of the story first and now I have a good direction of where this will be headed. Now there it will be relatively easy to write out chapters.

Entering the planet’s atmosphere was like looking straight into a flashlight. As it was first just a pure blue planet, it was now a blinding expanse of light that sent team Voltron blocking their eyes with their arms from the intensity. 

The closer they flew to the surface, the more bearable that light was as it started to dim into nothingness. Keith unshielded his arms from his eyes and stared with wonder at the expanse of pure glass lining the surface as grass should. The entire planet was sparkling.

The ground made of glass reflected the blue sky and clusters of clouds. Keith and the others walked out of their lions and looked down to see themselves staring back at them. Keith scrunched up his face and watched his reflection do the same.

Keith hunched downwards to inspect the mirror that covered the entirety of the planet and ran a hand along the surface. It was smooth to the touch without a single scuff mark and besides from the reflections he couldn’t see anything past the glass except for blue.

“Wow,” Lance gasped in wonder from beside Keith. “A glass palace.”

Keith stood up and looked over to the direction Lance was facing to see a massive palace in the far distance that could’ve been taken right from a Disney movie. Tall towers, pointed roofs and bridges connecting the buildings that are all made of pure glass. Surrounding it was a large wall and the outskirts was a city made with a labyrinth of streets and buildings that stretched out to circle the palace. An expanse of nothingness was beyond that which was where they stood, on one of the many hills that rolled towards the centre.

“How is this even possible?” Pidge wondered, taking off her glasses because of the light’s reflection.

Hunk bent down to inspect the ground. “Is it actually glass or some type of alien material?”

Shiro stepped forward with a slight frown. “Questions later, we need to head to the palace to see what’s wrong.”

The team moved on. Coran, Romelle and Krolia were staying behind to look after the animals. The two women could’ve come but no one knows about the lost Altean colony yet and the idea of bringing a Galra with them would be risky.

Allura was quick to slide up next to Keith and link their arms together. It wasn’t as annoying as he initially thought it would be but then Allura would suddenly stop to look at the succulents (the only plants around) which would lead Keith stumbling and yanked around.

Lance walked beside them and would often laugh under his breath every time Keith let out a small yelp from being tugged this way and that. Keith would glare at him but would only get a sly wink in response.

They walked quickly through the town that led a long, wired path to the palace. The buildings were also made of glass, some towering above and others quaint. The citizens must have gotten bored of the monotone blue landscape and opted for decorating the buildings with colourful drapes of fabrics, planks of wood or paint that either covers a whole surface or is a beautiful mural.

The people were bustling, selling and buying goods as hundreds filled in every crevice of the streets and alleyways of all ages. Well, it was a bit difficult telling their ages because of their reptilian features. They all looked like lizards but on two feet and human-like faces if you ignore the scales and the absence of a nose except for two nostrils. 

As the paladins walked through the crowd, the citizens stared for a moment and then moved on. Their circular eyes blinked, first the nictitating membrane would move over the eye horizontally and then their eyelids would move downwards to complete the blink. 

Their skin was rough with scales, smoothing into smaller scales as they reached their faces. Most of them had spots on their bodies, the colours are neutral with warm oranges, pale yellows and muted reds. Others had no spots, just clean scales and bored expressions. 

As they walked closer to the palace, the larger the buildings got and the brighter the fabric and paint stood out against the pale scenery. The crowds have thinned and the more populated the non-spotted lizards were. 

They stopped for a moment when they came into a wide opening. A fountain stood in the middle, the sun giving it it’s extra attention just to show off how important it was. The statue was one of the lizard people, standing tall with a crown and staff where the water was pouring out of. 

“Must be the king.” Keith thought out loud.

“The architecture is so beautiful here.” Hunk said in amazement. “How do they build this stuff?”

“I am glad you enjoy our planet.”

The team swivel at the unfamiliar voice to see another citizen staring at them with a small smile. She was petite, only maybe an inch taller than Pidge. Her pale yellow scales had large red spots. Matching the other citizens, her clothes were a slim-fit bright coloured tunic - purple for her - and long flowy pants. 

“Sorry I did not meet you where you landed.” She went on. “The king has been...distracted.”

When she paused she looked around her cautiously at the other citizens walking past which meant that people outside of the palace most likely don’t know there’s a danger to their planet.

Keith stepped forwards because that’s what you’re supposed to do as a leader - be confident - that’s at least what Shiro and Allura have always done.

“That’s okay, we like seeing your planet.”

She swept her yellow ochre eyes over them. “It’s a pleasure to meet the paladins of Voltron. Welcome to Yuli.”

They find out her name is Oria as they follow her towards the palace. Keith was first right beside her but it seemed like Allura didn’t like that and switched to his left side so she could stand between them. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes at how unnecessary that was.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong in town.” Shiro observed. “Is this a Galra problem?”

Oria’s smile dimmed and her eyes clouded over but she continued to stare straight ahead. “I cannot tell you too much out in public but we are not for certain what is the cause of our troubles.”

“Oh well can you tell us how you built the glass buildings?” Pidge asked because of course she did.

“Oh actually...you know what? I’ll show you.” Oria stops and holds out her hands towards the ground like you would to a campfire. She moved her hands in a scooping motion and Keith noticed her long and very sharp claws.

They stare at her hands as nothing happens but then the ground at where her hands were facing warps. The glass juts out in thick shards like the inside of a geode as it grows over the surface. After a ball forms, the glass smooths out and takes shape with curves.

An animal. Oria created a polar bear with a scorpion tail and it was currently jumping around at its own accord. The glass turned into a living animal right in front of their eyes and it only took two seconds.

The hole created was now filled in as if there wasn’t a huge chunk of glass taken away with no signs of it ever happening. No scrapes, dents - nothing. The creature bounced on the spot with a huge grin, only the size of a cat, and weaves between the paladins as it sniffs our feet.

They all stared in awe. The creature tilted its head at us and let out a tiny bark.

“Magic.” Hunk whispered. 

“You bent glass. Like Avatar!” Lance exclaimed which made the Garrison trio gasp out loud in excitement.

Oria chuckled shyly. “I don’t know what that is but yes, I bent the glass.” She knelt to pet the polar bear-scorpion hybrid which happily welcomed the affectionate touch. “I am a Yuli-Him, meaning Glass Power. Many of us have this ability as we are born with spots. No spots, no Yuli-Him.”

Pidge bent down to inspect the creature with a quizzical frown. It stares right back at her with its glittering eyes. “How is it alive?”

“We do not know. There have been many scientists and psychologists who’ve created theories on how Yuli-Him can create life. The most popular is that the glass itself is alive and we help it breathe.”

Oria picked the creature up and handed it to Keith. It was heavy and not the most comfortable thing to hold but it was cute. Keith scratched behind its ears. Allura cooed from beside him, leaning all her weight over his shoulder to get a better look. Keith tried to not think about it.

“This is a Nanlo,” Oria explained. “They are a common and beloved species that can be only found on Yuli. They, however, are not usually made of glass.” Keith set the Nanlo down and it scattered off deep into the village. “We must make haste so the king does not wait much longer.”

They continued to head towards the palace and Allura began slowing down so they’d be behind the others. Keith made eye contact with Lance as they moved behind him and sent a concerning cry for help. Lance sent an amused grin and gave him a wink as if to say “don’t do anything risky behind my back”. Keith glared.

“I don’t like that chick.” Allura grumbled into his ear.

Keith frowned. “Why not? She seemed very nice.”

That set Allura off as she gave him a betrayed wide glare. “You like her more than me?”

Keith fumbled, shocked by the sudden aggression. “What? Of course not. I can think someone is nice and still like you more.”

Allura scoffed as if _he_ was the crazy one. “You were gawking at her.”

“I was gawking at the magical creature made of glass. Allura, you don’t have to worry about me liking her.”

He was sent puppy eyes and a flutter of lashes that made him want to puke. “Really?”

Keith nodded. “Besides, reptilians aren’t exactly my type.”

From in front of them Keith heard Lance let out a hushed snort of laughter. So he was listening? That made Keith smile because just like he promised, Lance made sure if he needed to escape Allura’s clutches, he'd be there to save Keith. Which meant listening in on their conversations.

“We’re here.” Announced Oria.

From where they were standing, the only sight was a thick wall that towered over them. Even when craning your neck all the way, it was only possible to see the very tip of the tallest tower. The palace looked much smaller from afar. 

There were post towers on either side of where they were standing. Two heads peeked out from their windows, both Yulians with large spots on their bodies.

“Hello Oria!” The one on the left called out with a wave of his hand.

Oria waved back. “Hello Linian! I have brought the paladins of Voltron!”

Linian and the other guard scanned them with their eyes. “Password!”

Oria held her hand to the wall and nodded her head for us to do the same. The wall was cold under Keith’s palm and suddenly was warm as a burst on dark purple light shined from underneath.

The wall shook aggressively and Keith took a shocked step back and so did the others. A continuous crack spread across the wall to create a tall dome and then sinks into the ground to create a curved doorway.

Oria thanked the guards and they stepped past the threshold which quickly closed from behind them.

The palace of Yuli stood over them as if the only thing that mattered was itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created this glass planet a few years ago but never thought too much into it before. I came up with a pretty great subplot with it but I will make sure it doesn't get in the way of the main plot. Also, sorry not much happened this chapter, I needed to do some world building but next chapter shouldn't be as bad.  
> Thank you for reading!!! <3<3<3


	5. Missing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron meet the king

Oria led them through the Palace of Yuli which showed off more of the stunning architecture from the planet. The palace was shaped like a rhombus with a courtyard placed in the middle where the sky was open. A balcony runs around the inner walls of the courtyard, and they walk along it to overlook the sand that fills the area. Gardeners tend to the succulent garden and many Yulians stroll through the pathways in extravagant clothing while gazing up at the intricate glass statues of creatures.

Keith enjoys the sight of the courtyard, the only place where there was more everything else than glass. It reminded him of the desert with the way the succulents protrude from the ground in chaotic blooms and sprang up in odd angles.

It didn’t last long, however, as they re-entered the building and everything was glass once more. They didn’t need windows because the glass reflects enough light off it’s walls, ceilings and floors to be its own light source. The ceilings were high, forming rainbows to cast over top them which earned multiple _oohs_ and _awes_ from the team.

“It’s so romantic.” Allura whispered in his ear, her arm tight around his elbow.

Keith shrugged. “I guess, if you forget about all the guards staring at you.”

Every hallway they stepped into was a new set of guards that lined the walls or hid in crevices. They were coated with blue in order to blend within the scenery, multiple gold straps lined their bodies to hold guns and swords, gold helmets made of a matte material so they wouldn't go blind, gold shoulder blades and boots that came up to their knees. It was so bluntly obvious that danger was lurking in the palace but maybe it has always been this way.

Allura pouted as she eyed the guards. “We’ll never get any alone time here.”

“We didn’t come here for vacation, we have a job to do.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Allura sighed and leaned her weight into Keith’s side to give him a dopey smile. “You’re so attractive when you’re responsible, my love.”

Keith smiled awkwardly, “Thank you, Allura.”

That seemed to cheer her up and she focused back on the winding hallways. They finally were led to a stop in front of towering doors the sizes of adult elephants. Oria held her hand to the glass which glowed purple under her touch and the doors sliced upwards into the ceiling revealing a long pathway of purple light lining itself all the way to the throne.

A massive chandelier glowing purple hung from the tall ceiling which reminded him of Elsa's palace in Frozen. Torches lined the walls with, you guessed it, purple flames that reflected off the glass like dozens of disco balls, creating little streaks of light that coats the entire throne room.

“Ah, Paladins of Voltron!” Boomed a voice from the end of the room.

The King stood up from his throne of glass, purple silks wrapped around his plump figure with hems of gold. His red skin contrasted brightly against the pale blue scenery and even from afar his eyes were huge as they looked at the paladins.

Shiro took the lead as they walked along the glowing purple pathway. “It is an honour to help you and your people, Your Highness.”

They stopped in front of the king and up close you could see the slight sagging of his face and the asymmetry of it with one eye larger than the other. He was only a head taller than Keith and he would’ve looked like a regal king if it weren’t for the underlying panic in his brown eyes and the constant twitching of his fingers that grasped a golden cane.

“Please call me King Muni,” With his cane, he gestured towards an elder woman that stood hunched next to the throne. “This is my advisor and the greatest Yuli-Him in all of Yuli, Agma.”

The woman smiled slowly at them, her entire face sagging with deep wrinkles that distorted the spots of her scales, the yellow of her skin gave an illusion that she’s ill, which Keith wouldn’t be surprised if it were true. The one thing off about her was her right eye; what was supposed to be white was pale blue just like the glass that covered the planet. A glass eye. It didn’t move as she ranked her green eye over them.

“It is a pleasure,” for someone so old, Agma’s voice was kind.

“The pleasure is ours,” Shiro responded with, most likely repeating what he heard in movies.

“I’m sorry to be so blunt,” Keith started. “But we should discuss why we were called here.”

King Muni nodded, the subtle panic in his eyes now pushing itself forward. He nodded distractedly, mumbling agreements under his breath. “Right, right, of course. Oria, do you mind?”

Oria shook her head and turned around while spreading her arms out wide. With a clunch of her fists and swinging them upwards, a roundtable lined with chairs rose from the ground.

Keith blinked at the new creation. Yeah, he’ll never get used to that.

The Yulians sat on the side closest to the throne while the paladins sat on the other side. Keith took the chair opposite to King Muni and Allura pulled her chair so they sat with shoulders brushing. Lance sat on his other side as his right hand man, who also held back a snort when Allura’s chair screeched on the glass when she moved over. 

King Muni was in a nervous wreck, hands fumbling over his cane as he attempted to lean it against the table and failing over and over again. Eventually he gave up and laid the golden cane on the table and awkwardly patted it like it was a dog told to sit.

The King let out one last shaky breath, “My...my daughter,” he choked on the word and Oria flinched. “She was kidnapped, missing….gone.”

“We are so sorry,” Shiro said in a hushed tone, his voice filling in all the emotions that the paladins were feeling. They have loved ones on Earth who were mourning after them who all think they have vanished. Maybe even died.

The King shook his head, shoulders straightening. “There have been others who have disappeared in the past two movements, good Yuli who have done nothing wrong. There have now been nine victims including my dear Silba and so far we have no leads.”

“Nothing was left behind?” Keith asked.

King Muni shook his head gravily, “It’s like they vanish from thin air, one moment in a room by themselves and the next…”

“Are they connected in any way?” Pidge leaned forward.

“Some were citizens in town and a few worked in the palace, but there doesn’t seem to have much connection. Everyone who has gone missing doesn't have a strong connection with each other.”

Agma spoke up, “We believe the Galra is trying a new tactic - slowly getting rid of the citizens one by one.”

“But that doesn’t make much sense,” Hunk retorted with a frown. “The Galra have always been ruthless and extreme when taking over planets, why move slowly now?”

“Are you saying it’s a trick?” Agma asked.

Hunk shrugged, “There’s no good reasons I can think of for why they are taking their time with this. The war is at its peak so there is no time to slowly take planets when it gives Voltron time to make alliances with them.”

“We’ll need more information on the victims,” Allura said in her diplomatic voice. She looked normal like this, determined eyes and straight spine, a true princess who wasn’t under a love spell... If you ignore her squeezing Keith’s hand. “We need a folder of each victim, where they disappeared and names of their family members so we can question them.”

The King nodded, “Of course, I’ll get that for you very soon. I can’t express how thankful we are to you paladins for taking time out of your busy schedule to help our small planet. It is such an honour to meet you all.”

Keith smiled kindly, “It is our job to make sure the universe is at peace, but thank you for the kind words. One more thing, the citizens don’t know about the missing princess, do they?”

King Muni’s face collapsed and once again hunched into himself. “No, only the Yulians who work in the palace know, mainly the guards and the servants. If my citizens find out, there will be havoc and fear spread everywhere, I cannot do that to them, not yet.”

Keith nodded solemnly, “We won’t let anyone know, and do not worry, we’ll get your daughter and the other victims back. It’s a Voltron promise.”

At that, they rose from their seats only for them to sink back into the floor along with the table. The King had Oria take them to their temporary bedchambers that are located up high in one of the towers that required a lot of stair climbing. “Hopefully you’ll only be here for a day or two,” The King had said to them before they left the throne room. Keith really hoped it would come true. The longer he stayed outside the lions, the more he had to deal with Allura.

The tower looked the same as the rest of the castle they have traveled; many guards, torches with purple flame, glass statues, but this time there were portraits of what Keith assumed to be past royalty.

This time, however, the doors were not just a wall that’ll only separate with magic. The doors had hinges, handles and everything you would want in a door as someone who doesn’t have magic.

“This will be the yellow paladin’s,” Oria opened the two-set doors and the group balked at the medieval aesthetic room that was so different to the cowboy-chic style of the village outside the palace’s walls. A massive bed that you would no doubt have to hop onto sat in the middle, a fireplace parallel to it, one small window, and massive wardrobes that touch the ceiling. “There’s your own bathroom with a shower as well.”

“Wow, thanks for the sweet room,” Hunk beamed at the girl.

“Thank the king next time you see him. Now come along.”

Hunk walked with them to the other rooms which all looked the same except the colour of the bedsheets. Their rooms were all in the same hallway, just for them and no other guests. They stopped at another door near the end of the hallway.

“Finally this is for the black paladin and Princess Allura.”

...hold on, what?! 

It seemed like Oria could tell by Keith’s facial expression that something was wrong and she frowned. “I’m sorry, did I read this wrong? I assumed you two were mates.”

Allura draped herself over him making Keith shift closer to her so he wouldn’t stumble. “Your assumption was correct. We are very much in love, isn’t that romantic?”

Oria nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, very. I love a good romance story and it’s reassuring that even with all you have gone through, you still found love.”

“Oh they’re in love alright,” Lance supplied with a mischievous smile. “They can’t take their hands off each other. It’s almost gross with how affectionate they are, right Keith?”

Lance elbowed his side and Keith fought hard not to shove him away and shoot angry insults. Instead, Keith forced a crooked smile and a little chuckle. “Yup, so in love.”

He heard Pidge and Hunk trying to hide their laughter and decided to ignore them. Keith will chew them out for it later, right after he yells at Lance.

Oria giggled, “You two are so cute.”

At first Keith thought she was talking about him and Lance but then Allura snuggled her nose to his cheek and Keith got right out of his daze and into the cruel reality that he was in.

The doors opened to reveal the same bedroom as the others but with two wardrobes other than one.

“I’ll leave you to it, come down in thirty minutes and the King should have the folders for you. Call me if you need anything.”

Then Oria was gone and the paladins separated to head to their rooms. Lance hesitated and despite his teasing from only a minute ago, he looked very reluctant to leave which Keith appreciates. Keith sent him a sad smile and a small nod that it was okay to leave but that only made his Almost-Kinda-Boyfriend frown harder.

“How about we regroup in your room in five dobashes,” Lance offered and Keith felt relief in his chest. He was honestly going to be okay being alone with Allura but he was thankful that Lance wanted to take off the load for him anyways.

“That sounds good,” Keith told him and they shared a smile.

Allura scoffed and Keith realized she was going to ruin a lot of their moments from now on. “Fine, I was really hoping to have some alone time.”

“Later,” He told her.

“See you in five!” Lance turned and sauntered away, passing Pidge’s room to get to his. He really did have a nice butt.

Allura dragged him into their room and laid her helmet down on the nightstand before falling onto the mattress. “Hm, so soft.”

Oh, right...there’s only one bed which meant they would have to share. The mattress looked big enough to be far away from her but knowing Allura, she’d want to cuddle and Keith didn’t know if he could handle that.

It has been only two weeks of sleeping with Lance but it quickly became something so comfortable and easy to relax into. Keith doubted it would be the same with Allura.

The princess patted the spot next to her and looked up at him with a grin. “Come join me.”

Any straight man would leap for a chance to be in Keith’s place right now, to lay next to the beautiful alien princess who’s smiling at him like he was all that mattered to her. Too bad Keith was hella gay and in love with a super handsome sharpshooter.

He laid down next to her anyways, making sure there was a large gap of distance between them. She was right, the bed was soft and he could easily see himself falling asleep no problem in it. If only he could share it with his Almost-Kinda-Boyfriend.


	6. Flush Flush Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance figure out how to flush a toilet......that's pretty much it dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, with school up it's hard to find time and inspiration, especially this year with online classes :(   
> I hope I can make up for it with this chapter since it's got a lot of Klance goodies

Lance waited a full grueling four minutes in his room before he pushed through the door to gather the rest of the paladins. He barged into their rooms without an ounce of apology as he dragged each of them out the doors. He was just pulling Pidge out of her room when they finally spoke up about his rushed behaviour.

“Lance can you please explain,” Pidge grumbled, her arm latched by Lance’s grip.

“We can’t leave Keith and Allura alone, just pretend we’re meeting up to talk about the missing Yulians.”

“We probably should talk about that,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “Not just pretend.”

Lance distractedly waved his free hand, “Yeah, sure we can do that too. It’ll distract Allura.”

“Ooh,” Hunk sang with mischief. “Someone doesn’t want Keith alone with his girlfriend.”

Lance, startled at the accusing tone of his best friend, blinked owlish at him. “What are you even talking about? You know what, I don’t care, let's just hurry up.”

Just like what he did to the others, Lance pushed the doors to Keith and Allura’s shared room with enough dramatic flair that it could rival his abuela. The two owner’s of the room jumped at the loud bang and sudden intrusion.

Keith was crouched in front of the fireplace, first staring at Lance with wide eyes which quickly softened into amusement as a grin took over his face. It was beautiful. Allura, however, was not amused by their entrance and was glaring at him as she sat cross-legged on the bed with her hair tied up in a bun.

“Miss me?” Allura’s glared hardened at that but Keith let out a soft snort and playfully rolled his eyes so it’s a win in his book.

Pidge shoved past him and immediately landed starfish on the bed. The others followed to sit on the king sized bed, Allura excitedly patting the spot next to her for Keith to sit. Keith obeys, although a bit awkwardly and Lance squeezed himself between him and Hunk which caused his best friend to scoot over and give Lance an odd look.

“How do we go about this?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t understand why Galra would be slowly taking out the Yulians, there’s nothing beneficial gain from that.” Hunk said worriedly.

“Yeah it seems kinda sus.” Lance added helpfully. “You think there’s someone working from the inside?”

“Like someone working for the Galra?” Pidge asked.

Lance shrugged. “Probably. The princess was kidnapped either for inside information, using her as a trap or both while the other Yulians were kidnapped as a way to throw us off.”

“Make it seem like it’s random.” Keith thought out loud. 

“So who would it be?” Pidge wondered.

They all sat in silence for a moment to gather their thoughts. It has only been two hours since they have arrived on this planet, so they don’t have much to work with.

Keith broke the silence, his eyes narrowed at the bed’s duvet. “The only suspects we have names of are Oria, Agma, and King Muni.”

“Why would the King kidnap his own daughter? He looked really distraught about her missing.” Hunk countered.

“The Galra may have threatened him to kidnap her or even blackmailed him.”

Shiro hummed, “Hmm, that might be a stretch but we shouldn’t rule that out. How about Agma?”

“Yeah, she’s got that creepy eye going on.” Lance shivered as he remembered the emotionless glass eye. “That could’ve been from a Galra? She’s old enough to have dealt with some crap.”

“How about Oria?” Allura chimed in for the first time. She was trying for a disinterested expression but Lance had noticed her distaste for Oria once she gave Keith the smallest attention. Allura was most likely hoping it was Oria to defeat any competition. 

“She looked sad about the princess but it could’ve easily been acting.” Keith said. “In the end, we don’t know enough about her or anyone for that matter to jump into conclusions.”

Allura pouted like a kid who wasn’t getting the ice cream she was promised. “You probably don’t want her to be the imposter.”

Keith cocked an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t want anyone to be an imposter, we’re just saying ideas out loud.”

Allura scoffed. “But you probably want her to be the imposter even less. You think she’s pretty, don’t you?”

Keith blinked blankly at her while the other paladins snorted at the accusation.

“Wha-no, well I guess she’s not not pretty but I wouldn’t say I’m attracted to her.”

Allura raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Do you think I’m pretty.”

Keith pursed his lips, “Yes, Allura, you’re pretty.”

The princess seemed pleased by this and scooted closer to wrap her arms around Keith’s stiff body. “Thank you, my love.”

Keith’s expression was unimpressed and straight up Doneᵀᴹ reflecting in his tired sigh. “Anyways, we should find out more about where the princess was right before she disappeared. Maybe it would let us know more of the castle’s staff.”

The others nodded and there wasn’t much else to add so Lance stood up and stretched out his legs, humming as his joints let out loud pops. “I need to pee, be right back.”

He strolled into the attached bathroom to see it was very similar to an Earth’s bathroom. A shower with glass walls, a sink with counter space, a small closet and a toilet that now that he looks closely, doesn’t look Earthen at all.

There was still a bowl but there were probably a dozen buttons to choose from, all the same size and blinking different colours. That’s a thirty-seconds-in-the-future-Lance problem. Thirty seconds later and an empty bladder he’s staring blankly at the anonymous buttons blinking mockingly at him. 

He held in his breath and took a risk in pushing the first button before springing back for any surprises. Nothing happens for a full second before the lid grows a hole and begins sprouting water out on the floor like a water fountain. 

Lance yelped as he flung himself forward to press the button for it to stop but right after he pushed it, his legs slipped from underneath and he landed painfully onto his back and into the water puddle. The fountain rained on his shirt before retreating back into the toilet and leaving him in a mess on the floor.

“I hate alien toilets.” Lance groaned before slowly getting onto his feat.

He looked over to the door and was given an idea so crazy it might just work. Creaking the door just enough for his head to pop out and for the others to not see the mess he gained all their attention. He gave them an awkward smile.

“Um, so the toilet has, like, a million buttons and I need help. Keith?”

The other boy jumped at his name before hastily unlocking Allura’s arms from around him and jumping off the bed. Keith slipped through the door and his eyes widened at the small pond that’s now on the floor. Lance closed the door and leaned onto it as he watched Keith take in the mess.

“What the hell happened in here?”

Lance chuckled nervously, “There’s a lot of buttons and obviously I pushed the wrong one.”

Keith began to step towards the toilet but then Lance yelped and ran past him to close the lid.

Keith chuckled. “Scared of me seeing your piss.”

Lance glared. “There are some things better kept secret, even if you’re my Kinda-Almost-Boyfriend.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he walked up to him. “Why? Is your pee super yellow?”

Lance gasped and laid an offended hand on his chest. “How dare you suggest that? You know I drink lots of water to get my skin silky smooth.”

Keith reached out to pinch both of his cheeks. “Sure you do.”

“This is the least sexiest conversation ever.” Lance said with a lisp as Keith’s fingers remain pinching his cheeks.

Keith looked down at the puddle, at the toilet, then back at Lance to give him a quirked eyebrow. “This whole situation is supposed to be sexy?”

“Well now it isn’t thanks to you.” Lance lisped and Keith finally let his cheeks go, leaving behind a dull ache that he rubbed away. “I would’ve had Pidge to come over to figure out the toilet but I called you instead for some smooches.”

Keith chuckled. “I thought you were just saving me from Allura. Though you do realize we still have to figure out how to flush, right?”

“That’s future us’ problem, now sit.” Lance pushed Keith onto the toilet seat and climbed onto his lap with a lidded gaze. Keith wrapped his arms around his waist to secure him and they brought their foreheads gently together. “You’re getting better at the touching thing,” Lance murmured. 

“You make it easier,” Keith whispered as he nudged their noses together which caused Lance to giggle like a teenage girl. “What?” Keith laughed out.

Lance nudged their foreheads and couldn’t help the giddy smile. “It’s just that you’re so sappy now.”

Keith’s face was blurry so up close but Lance could still point out the way his mouth pouted. “No I’m not.”

Lance hummed, not believing him. “Sure, mi alma.” Then like magnets finally connecting, their lips met and fit perfectly together. Arms wrapped around each other, they pulled in closer, grasping for touch, for warmth, for the desperate need. Keith’s hair was soft as Lance tugged on it to tilt his head higher so their lips slotted easily.

The only way he could describe kissing Keith was adoration because no matter how many times their lips connected his mind would go blank and his heart rejoices. With Allura bitten by the lovebug, they won’t have as much time together in the week, so they use their alone time wisely. Tug, lips, tongue, hum, peck. A constant push and pull that Lance brings close to him, their bodies as one with how close they’ve become.

Their lips separated and Lance immediately lunged for Keith’s neck, sending sweet kissing up and down the tender skin. Keith blindly grabbed Lance’s head and brought it upwards so they’d face each other, showing their shared giddy smiles.

“They’re waiting for us.” Keith breathed, though with the callused hands that were holding Lance’s face like gold he didn’t look willing to leave. 

Lance twisted his finger around a raven lock of hair, released and twirled again. “They can wait longer.”

Keith’s face softened. “We still haven’t figured out the toilet yet.”

Lance sighed and let his head drop in the safety of Keith’s neck before giving it a peck. “Fine, but I’m not happy about this.” Leaning back, he took in Keith’s loving expression, something that always blew him away for it was a gem that was only seen by one. Him. He’s the one. Lance, with his heart beating with intense joy, leaned down to give a sweet kiss to Keith’s cheek, his other cheek, then his nose. Three kisses. Three taps.

He helped Keith stand up and they both stared hopelessly at the toilet. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist as they stood there as if the toilet was going to tell them the answers. 

“What if it’s like a Japanese toilet?” Lance suggested then pressed a random button only for the toilet paper to retreat into the wall. “So not that.”

“You think it’s gonna talk to us?” Keith asked skeptically. 

“You’re the one who expects his wolf to tell him his name, why can’t a toilet talk too?”

“Kosmo is just shy, toilets don’t have feelings.”

“Keith, how dare you say this toilet has no feelings, it’s gonna cry now.”

“Are you gonna cry, Toilet?”

Silence. 

“Guess it can’t talk.” Lance concluded, although a bit disappointed.

“Should we just press each one until it flushes?”

They shared a look and shrugged before they took turns hitting the buttons. The toilet lit up into different colours, a song played from the bowl, a hole opened up from the wall to offer a bowl of mints, perfume was spritzed into the air that went up their noses causing uncontrollable coughing, and multiple other stuff happened that they would rather never bring up.

“Okay, only three more left.” Lance wheezed out, his breath caught from the floral perfume that’s still stuck in this throat. Lance hit the lime green button and jumped back into Keith who held onto him.

_Flush_

The paused in amazement.

“Did it just…?” Keith’s voice was astonished.

Lance lifted the toilet lid to reveal a bowl of clean water. “We did it...we did it!” 

They both laughed and hugged each other as if flushing a toilet earned the same excitement as killing Zarkon. Keith picked him up and twirled him around before they shared a celebratory kiss.

“That was horrible.” Lance laughed.

“Never ask me to help flush an alien toilet again.” Keith said while still smiling. 

“We should actually go now, I feel like we spent an hour in here.”

“Wait.” Keith used both his hands to pat Lance’s cheeks. Once, twice, thrice.

Lance’s heart swelled. “I know you just said you love me but why do you keep hurting my face?”

Keith pecked his cheek. “Because you’re too cute. Now common.”

Lance let himself enjoy one more small moment of them being alone by staring at Keith shamelessly and enjoying Keith’s blush as he did so. Keith rolled his eyes but kept a flushed grin and turned to leave the bathroom.

The others turned at their arrival and gave them amused grins, well, except for Allura who looked more mad than before but Lance couldn’t find it in him to care.

“What took you so long?” Pidge asked. “You were in there for twenty minutes.”

Keith gave her his most serious stare. “You don’t want to know.”

She looked over to Lance who gave her the same scarred expression with a slow shake of his head. They all gave the duo a concerned look. “Also, push the lime green button to flush and the lavender if you want breath mints. Best not to push any others.”

Lance and Keith sat down at their previous spots. Hunk shook his head solemnly, “That’s rough buddy,” Then slapped Lance’s back only to quickly retreat his hand. “Why is your back wet?”

Lance locked eyes with his best friend. “You don’t want to know.”

Hunk’s face scrunched up but before he could question it there was a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see anything specific from this fic, let me know and I'll see if I can put it in.  
> Make sure to check out my other fics and prepare for other works that will be finished soon.
> 
> Check out my tumblr under the same username :)


End file.
